


Moonlit Path

by MathClassWarfare



Series: I Don't Mind Some Slight Disorder [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fate & Destiny, Gen, POV First Person, POV Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare
Summary: A sonnet for Luna.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Ravus Nox Fleuret
Series: I Don't Mind Some Slight Disorder [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760605
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: FFXV Creators' Haven





	Moonlit Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stopmopingstarthoping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/gifts).



_Moonlit Path_

They’ve said that I let go that day, afraid  
to leave behind the only world I knew.  
They’ll never know the reason that I stayed,  
each season as the fields filled with blue blooms.

Their watchful eyes and stolen arms did not  
imprison me. That home of ours still holds  
us up. These hearts of ours have borne what ought  
to crush a humble organ, but the road’s

yet long. You know the path I follow is  
not known for walking soft. And so, I shall  
not hesitate—I leap! I clench my fist  
‘round ring that suits a shroud more than a veil.

Now, each step dims desire to look back,  
except for whispered memories of your laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping) for giving me a character prompt for my sonnet! (It felt appropriate to gift this revised version to you.)
> 
> Also big thanks to Vox aka [Akumeoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi) for generously helping me with concrit!
> 
> In case anyone is curious, the form of sonnet I used is 10 syllable (5 couplet) lines and the rhyming scheme is ABAB, CDCD, EFEF, GG. Also, here's an [article](https://medium.com/swlh/how-to-write-a-damn-good-sonnet-ab34f401786e) about sonnets that I liked very much.


End file.
